Kira, Friend or foe
by Nahoa
Summary: Blade saves a girl daywalker from being killed and later finds out the girl he saved is his daughter.Thank you:DeceptionRose, Matrix6241, Victoria Wolf, LadyJadePhoenix, Acid Burnz, MotherOfAllEvil, ElemantalAngel, NightShade, Tanerd, Blade's Daughter
1. Epilage

Disclaimer: No I don't own Blade. If I did I would be in it!  
  
Authors note: Hey what up! Its me SharkGardian! And if u plz call me SOD! It my nick name! Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young girl about 15 was walking down the sidewalk. She is suddenly pulled into an alleyway. A white man covered her mouth. His knife next her neck. "Little girls shouldn't be walking around at night. They could get hurt" The young girl didn't look at all scared. She managed to get her mouth out of his grip. She then bit down hard into his hand. He screamed like a little girl. He hit her in the back of the head with his free hand. He hit her so hard she became unconscious. He picked up his knife put it against her neck once more. Then suddenly he to was knocked unconscious. A black man walked up to the young girl. He picked her head up with his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and said "blood" and then fell unconscious once more. 


	2. She awakens

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLADE!!!  
  
Authors note: I'm not very good at writing stories so don't be to harsh. and if there's anything wrong tell me. So I can change it quickly. thanx enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 She awakens  
  
He next morning the young girl wakes up to the sound of pounding on metal. She looks around and finds blood pack in front of her. She immediately goes for them. Then she hears someone say "Your finally awake" a black man was standing in the doorway of the room. "Who are you and what do you want" She stops drinking out of the blood packs. "My names Blade and may I ask what your name is" Blade says stepping into the room.  
  
"Why" The young girl asks suspiciously " I want to know what to call you besides just girl" Blade says pulling up a chair "My name's Kira and where am I" Kira said "Your in the layer of Blade" a boy said coming into the room. Kira smirks. She gets up from the bed. "You brought me fresh food. How nice Blade." Kira says walking towards the boy. He starts to back away. Blade hits Kira in the forehead. She stumbles backwards. "What did you do that for!" Kira yelled, "Don't even think about it" Blade said harshly. "Where did you pick up that bitch" the boy said. Kira shows her fangs and hisses. "You might not want to say that. Or next time I won't be there to protect you Eric" Blade said while putting the chair back and walks out of the room. Kira follows and passes by Eric she flashes her fangs at him. He runs towered Blade.  
  
"Can we really trust her?" Eric said to Blade while looking back sometimes at Kira. Kira was looking around still following Blade and Eric.  
  
"Why do you say that" Blade said turning into the living room  
  
"Well she hates me she isn't a vamp so we can't kill her with a silver stake! What if she attacks us while were sleeping?" Eric said while glancing at Kira  
  
"She won't" Blade said stopping and turning around to face Kira. Eric almost all the way behind him  
  
"So why did you bring me here" Kira said kind-of annoyed  
  
"This is the living room. The blood packs are in the cabinet over there" Blade points to a fairly large cabinet "The restroom is in the back" pointing behind him  
  
"So where do I sleep?" Kira asked still looking at Eric as food Eric stepped farther behind Blade  
  
"I'll show you" Blade strides past Kira and heads up stairs. Kira follows. Eric stays behind and starts to fiddle around with some parts trine to make something helpful for Blade.  
  
Blade leads Kira to the room she was in a few minuets ago. "This is going to be my room" Kira said "Well I don't exactly have a spare room. Unless you want to be in the same room as him" Blade said while pointing at Eric. "Uh never mind. Don't answer that," Blade said remembering that she thought Eric as food  
  
"I was just joking before. I had my breakfast. All I just need now is lunch and dinner" Kira said Blade didn't look it but he was now more sure then ever that he can trust Kira. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note- Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger I am so EVIL! I'm just kidding! I'm just so tired its one in the morning so I AM SOOO TIRED!! ok cya at the next chapter! Bye ^_~ 


	3. Crash a party

Authors note: Hey guys, its me again, SOD, I know, corney huh, oh well. Now were back to the Story and one more thing I DON'T OWN BLADE OR ENYTHING ELSE! Wait I do own Kira and Eric but that's it. Enjoy the story! ^_~ OH ^o^ wait I forgot to tell you what Kira and Eric look like. Ok Kira has medium black hair. She has black eyes also. *Spooky* She wears a black tank top with a black jacket, black pants and two slits where her knees are. She wears big black commando boots, with a black spiked belt. She has two swords on her back. Now for Eric He has brown hair, dark brown eyes. He wears a brownish greenish shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Ok I guess that's it well ENJOY THE STORY ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kira then walked to the door and stopped "Do you mind if I go take a walk" Kira said turning around. "No I don't mind. As long as you come back one hour before dark." Blade said with a very serious face. "Why, I can take care of myself ya know." Kira said very Annoyed *He thinks I'm a little kid. He thinks I cant take care of myself. Well I'll show him. That guy in the ally only surprised me* Kira thought, "I know you can take care of yourself. Its just we're gonna do some hunting tonight and it takes about an hour to get ready" Blade said "Oh, well, I'm always ready I already have spiked gloves, stakes, and other good stuff on me. So you can go ahead with out me I'm gonna go crash some parties" Kira said walking out of the room.  
  
She stopped and saw Eric. He was working on some light bombs for Blade and her. "Hey just so we're clear I was just joking about eating you I'm only a daywalker." She starts to walk towards the door and then Eric says "That's ok Blade would of killed you before you could even touch me any way" Eric said nonchalantly. She turns right back around and said "Well I wouldn't of touched you anyways because I don't eat junk food" Kira said then she walked out the door, ten stopped right before the door and said "Oh and I take back that apology and junk food hurry up on those bombs. Kira walked through the door and right then Eric through a wrench at her, but she went through the door before it hit her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kira came to a big, huge, abandoned building. "I bet there's a party in there to crash" Kira said to herself. She entered through the back way. She put down her big weapons and hid them right outside the door. She took off her jacket and hid them with her weapons. Then She went inside unnoticed. She started dancing with the other vampires and tried to blend in. Then all of a sudden she saw Blade she danced over to him and whispered "Try to blend in you dumb nut they're gonna notice that your gonna crash their little party" Kira whispered still dancing. "Dance with me" She whispered, "I don't dance" Blade whispered back "You cant or you don't wanna" Kira whispered. Then she gave up trying to get Blade to dance and danced with another vampire. Blade noticed Kira reaching into her back pocket quickly and taking out spiked gloves and he also noticed she had spikes on her belt.  
  
Kira danced back over to Blade "Let the party begin" She whispered. Then she started dusting vampires. Blade did the same. In a matter of minutes all of the vampires were dusted. Kira noticed that there was a vampire behind the bar counter. Blade had noticed this too. Kira jumped behind the counter right behind the vampire. Blade jumped in front of the vampire. The vampire stood up and jumped on the other side of the counter and ran towards the door. "Wait its still daylight he'll get dusted anyways" Blade said to Kira before she too jumped over the counter to chase the vampire. A minute later they here the vampire scream in pain and then silence.  
  
"That was fun" Kira said walkin' out the door with Blade. "Do you need a ride or do you wanna walk back to the warehouse" Blade asked while pointing towards his motorcycle. "Sure" Kira said. "Oh and Eric is working on a motorcycle for you too" Blade said while getting on the motorcycle. "Awesome" Kira said getting on the motorcycle also. Blade started the motorcycle and went off with Kira.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
authors note: So how did you like my story so far. Oh and make suggestions please. I need the help. And if you want you can make a character for me and I'll put him/her in the story.  
  
What do you think. (pick one)  
  
-Blade and Kira become very good friends  
  
-Eric and Kira fall in love (hearts in eyes)  
  
-Blade and Kira find out they're father and daughter  
  
-You choose  
  
So give me some ideas and I thought this up when I was in a car with my parents and my very annoying uncle. Thank god I had my sacred cd player, and my sacred laptop. It was a 9-hour drive well bye 


	4. Kira Jenson

Authors note: I am so sry for not updating in sooooooo long. I've just been so busy with school and my boyfriend then my friends then writers block then when I finally finish a chapter to put up my dad crashes my computer so I have to use my parents computer. GGGRRREEEAAATTT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own blade just Kira and Eric  
  
When we got back to the warehouse. We pulled into the garage and I saw the most amazing motorcycle I have ever seen. It may be a Yamaha but still it looked SWEET!!! All black with a red skull on the seat and the handles were red it was so sweet. At the time I didn't even notice Eric was working on it I was just looking at the sweet ride.  
I walked over to the motorcycle and touched the seat. "HEY WATCH IT!!!!" Eric yelled  
  
"Oops sorry was that your hand?" I said sarcastically  
  
"Yes and I expect an apology!" He said rubbing his red swollen hand  
  
"Sorry..." I began  
  
"Its ok..."  
  
"I thought it was your head." I said walking over to the kitchen. He glared at me and picked up the blow torch and mumbled "Bitch" Then went to work I sat down at the table. There was a helmet on it all black with a red skull on it to match my motorbike. I picked it up gently and tried it on. It fits I thought.  
  
"Surprised?" Blade said while walking over to a cabinet and put his weapons away.  
  
"How'd you know my size?" I said taking off the helmet. I noticed my hair was a mess so I ran my fingers through my hair to put it back to normal.  
  
"We guessed." Blade smirked and walked over to the blood cabinet and threw me a pouch of blood.  
  
"Thanx." I said ripping the pouch open then drinking the blood. Eric came up and picked up a rag and attempted to wipe his hands clean.  
  
"Wash your hands with soap and water." I said referring to Eric's way of cleaning. He glared at me and kept trying to rid his hands of grease.  
  
"Or are you scared of being clean?" That was it I pushed way to many buttons in one minute.  
  
"Why do you have to be so bitchy all the time? You know two can play at that game I could just stop fixing up that bike and leave you to walk and maybe get killed!!!!" He was furious, but he kinda looked cute that way. I smirked put the pouch in the trash and licked my mouth clean of blood.  
  
"Fine I don't care. I'll just fix it up my self. I've been fixing and building bikes all my life." I said walking down toward the bike. Eric took aback.  
  
"Wait a girl that is even remotely interested in bikes. This is weird." I turned around and said:  
  
"What you don't think I can do it. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm useless." I turned back around picked up a wrench and started to work on the motorcycle. Eric picked up the blowtorch once more and started to work beside me. Blade on the other hand got up and went to his room for some well deserved sleep.  
  
Around 4 in the afternoon the next day  
  
Blade awoke to the sounds of cheering from the garage. Blade got of bed and walked out of his room with his hands behind his back. The sounds were coming from Eric and I and the motorcycle was running.  
  
"We did it!" I got off the motorcycle and hugged each other. Blade made a little cough so we knew he was in the room. We immediately took a step back from each other.  
  
"I thought you two were enemies." Blade raised an eyebrow at us  
  
"Well....umm we realized how alike we really are and..."I began  
  
"And we decided to be friends." Eric finished  
  
"It looks like more than friends to me." Blade smirked  
  
"Very funny Blade." Blade walked to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal even know he doesn't need it, I grabbed two blood packs, and Eric grabbed some toast and soda. Blade and I sat at the table while Eric sat in front of the T.V watching some motorcycle show. I was watching it from a distance.  
  
"So you and Eric huh." Blade said eating his cereal  
  
"No we're just friends." I said drinking my second pack of blood  
  
"Right." I threw a rag at him and he caught it in mid air  
  
"So you know anymore parties that we can crash?" I said sharpening my weapons  
  
"Yea there's one on Third Street." Blade finished his cereal and put it in the sink  
  
"Cool I'll meet there I'm going to a friends house." I grabbed all my weapons, jumped on my motorcycle and left. I hope he doesn't follow me I thought as I rode down the street.  
  
The club  
  
As usual Kira, myself, was a perfect vampire and Blade well you know standing there all serious like and so yea. I started to get tired of dancing and sat at the bar. The bartender came up to me and said:  
  
"What ya want chikie?"  
  
"Get me a bloody margarita."  
  
"That's a very strong drink little chikie."  
  
"I know. Get me a bloody margarita now." I started to get very irritated with this guy. The bartender obviously knew who I was because right when I said that he yelled:  
  
"DAYWALKER!!!!!" Everyone screamed and started running in different directions and the guards ran straight for me. Blade and I started shot in all directs. I shot the bartender first of course. Immediately most of them broke off and went for Blade I was left with only 20 guards. Blade got at least 30 guards. I broke out my studded gloves and smiled. Two of my guards ran out the door and at least half of them looked scared to death. Blade of course didn't waste any time. He already dusted at least half of them. Then I got started. One at a time came at me at first then they got smart. Five at a time started comin at me. One seemed to get a hold of my favorite knife. Shit I focused most of my attention on him. I could tell he didn't know how to use it but he's still dangerous. I went into my belt and got some spinning knives and through them straight at the other guards so I wouldn't have to worry about them. The only one left was the one with my knife. I smirked and he dropped the knife and ran out to meet the sun.  
  
"Coward" I picked up my knife  
  
"Took you long enough." Blade was sitting at the bar  
  
"You could've helped out." I started to put my knife away "Ow shit!" I cut my stomach deep by accident. Shit I fell to the ground at the sight of my own blood. Blade rushed toward me.  
  
"Are you ok?" Blade took the knife away from me and looked at the wound.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No your not." He ripped his cloak and wrapped it around my wound and gave me some Tylenol  
  
"You know I heal really fast."  
  
"I know but this will make you heal faster." He noticed my ring on my left hand. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"That ring."  
  
"Oh my foster parents told me that my mother wanted me to have it when I turned 13 but they decided since I was very smart and mature, and lets not forget strong, for my age that they gave it to me when I was only 8."  
  
"What was your mother's name?"  
  
"Karen Jenson. Why?" 


End file.
